MGS: Lost Identities
by Kotorian
Summary: Snake is living in San Fransisco, CA, doing odd jobs to make some money. It has been three years since Olga erased his memory so he could live the simple life he wished, and not be hunted always by mercenaries. This takes place after MGS2!
1. Chapter 1

The rain beat down hard on the roof of Snake's car. He continued to grumble to himself about how much he disliked wet, rainy days like this. After about 20 minutes, the rain finally began to subside, Snake opened the door, set a foot on the soaked ground, and noticed a man at the nearby bus stop who hadn't moved since Snake has been in the car, which had been about an hour. The man was in a black cloak with the hood over his face, but the dark dreary day obscured his face from enough light to make out an image. The bus had come and gone several times, yet the man still stood in the rain, motionless. Snake lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into the air. As Snake's face was to the sky, the cloaked man began to stride toward him. Snake turned toward him just as the man pulled a Colt .45 from his belt and pointed it at Snake's face. "Give me all your money, bitch!" screamed the apparent robber. His face was know clearly visible. He was a black man with sharp facial features and a scar stretching from the left corner of his mouth to his left earlobe.

"Have you ever killed a man?" said Snake, perfectly calm.

"Why the fuck should I tell you, cracka?" said the man.

"Because your hands are shaking, and your eyes show fear." replied Snake.

"Y- You shut the fuck up and give me yo money!" yelled the man.

"I don't think so." said Snake.

Snake noticed the man's right index finger tighten around the trigger, and he said "Are you going to shoot me or think about it?"

"Y-...I-...shut up! SHUT the FUCK up!" screamed the man.

He began to pull the trigger and Snake, out of reflex, grabbed the man's right hand and punched the outside of his elbow with great strength, hyper extending the arm so it broke.

"AHHHAHAHAHHHHHHHH!" agonizingly howled the robber, looking at his arm, bent the wrong way, swivel around as he flailed about. "Your fault." sarcastically said Snake. The man sprinted away, leaving his gun.

Snake reached into his left pocket and pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

Snake waited for someone to pick up on the other end. When a squirrelly voice answered with a "Hi!", Snake replied with an "Otacan, I got him."

NEW CHAPTERS SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Snake stepped back into his car, and drove away from the scene. After about a 10-minute drive, he arrived at Otacon's apartment. Snake reached under the welcome mat to find the key he needed to enter, found it, and unlocked the door and entered.

"Did you get that bounty all right? No mishaps?"

"Yeah, Otacon, I'm fine."

"Good, I told the police where he went, the satellite is tracking him."

Snake nodded his head and went into the dirty kitchen to find something to eat. In the fridge, he found a turkey sandwich Otacon hadn't eaten yet.

"I'm having this sandwich."

"Well, I wa-...never mind, just take it."

Snake ate the sandwich and went to sleep for the evening on a couch in the living room. When he woke up the next morning to a rapping on the door, he sprang up and opened it. Olga was standing outside, she looked stressed and very tired. "Snake, we need to talk. Now."

"Why? I was asleep."  
"I have something _very_ important to tell you. Very important."

She stepped inside and Otacon asked who it was from the other room. Snake replied, telling him it was Olga. He could hear Otacon leap from his bed and sprint out to the room he and Olga were in.

"What's going on? Tell me, now." said Snake.

"Snake, have you ever had dreams, or visions of you killing people, or sneaking around, or even very large mechanical beings? Anything?" asked Olga.

"Well...I have had dreams of large robot-looking things, yeah." replied Snake.

"Okay, what I am about to tell you may shock you at first, but it is the truth." said Olga.

"Whatever, tell me."

"Well, you aren't the bounty hunter you think you are...you're actually a highly trained warrior, formerly from a group called Foxhound..." Olga began to explain to Snake everything that had happened since the Shadow Moses incident, until he and Raiden destroyed Big Shell and all the Metal Gears and she erased his memory and why. For proof, she replayed some Codec conversations on a tape recorder she brought.

When she finished, Snake actually laughed at her. "Hahaha...that's impossible!"

"Snake, it's true, I was there." said Otacon.

"You'll need to come with me, America needs your help. I will un-erase your memory so you can fight again." Olga said.

Snake went with her anyway, even though he didn't want to. Otacon came too. The three went to a warehouse in the industrial part of the city. Inside there was a machine the size of a small house, in the center of the warehouse. A seat was fitted in the middle of the machine, and a helmet-looking thing above it.

"What the hell is that?" asked Snake.

"That, is what will un-erase your memory." replied Otacon.

Olga grabbed Snake and threw him into the seat, tied him down, and strapped the helmet on his head.

Snake struggled as Olga stepped up to a podium with a control board on it. She pressed a few buttons and set her left hand on a lever.

"This is going to hurt a bit, Snake, but it's necessary." she said.

Snake screamed as she pulled the lever and started the machine. His body flailed around as images of firefights and Metal Gears swam through his mind. Then he blacked out.


End file.
